Consequences
by Animebizarre17
Summary: Alexis had grown very weary of coos of admiration over the last hour or so. Human voices, harsh and heavy by Four of her father's maids.


**So, this is a story I've been working on ;)  
Hope you enjoy! I do not own Black butler/ Kuroshituji II**

Alexis had grown very weary of coos of admiration over the last hour or so. Human voices, harsh and heavy by Four of her father's maids.

"Oh miss Bennet, there has never been a gown so lovely, I swear!" One of the maids praised the work on Alexis's dress. "Truely!" gushed another "you will ravish the mind of every lord that sees you!"

_Only if they have taste for maiden who resembles a corpse bedecked for her funeral. _Alexis thought as the maids continued with there complements.

"No!" barked a harsh voice, a voice that made Alexis jump everytime she heard it. "Look at her, she looks so distastful, make the corset tighter!"

Her father the man she use to love so dearly... but now look at him, he was like a heartless perfectionist, which that was all that he was too her. He would never be the father he use to be, not since her mom died Ten years ago... Everything had changed that day and she knew it would remain this way for now on.

"Yes master" The maids nodded, took off the dress for what seemed the hundreth time, unlooped the thread of the corset and once they had half of it undone they pulled as hard as they could which made Alexis feel sick but she didn't complain and she didn't show her pain, that was something she was best at. They continued too pull until her father said to stop. "Better now lets see her with the dress on" Alexis's father ordered.

They put the dress on then her father obsserved her "...Hmmm, I guess it's better" he shrugged "now, you four, do her hair and make up while I talk too Master Trancy" and with that her father left the room.

"Okay miss Bennet, sit down" the maids grabbed her by the wrists and tossed her into the seat infront of her vanity and grabbed everything they needed and was about too start when the door flew open.

"You Four, get down stairs now, I'll work on Lady Bennet!" Hollered a very loud female voice.

The maids rushed out of the room.

"Siha, what took you so long?" Alexis glared over her sholder at her maid.

"I was welcoming everyone" Siha answered happily.

Alexis let out a sigh then turned her light Green eyes too look at herself through the vanity mirror as Siha walked up to her grabbed a brush then brushed through Alexis's dark brown hair.

"Siha... why are you always so happy all the time compared to other demons?"

"Simple! I'm just that awesome!" Siha teased.

Alexis rose a brow at her demon maid.

Siha started chuckling which gave Alexis a sour look "why the hell are you laughing?".

"Why are you suddenly so curious about how I do things" she continued too laugh loving how easy is was to make Alexis irritated.

"No reason, now just put my hair in something simple" she ordered.

"Yes my lady" Siha nodded then put her hair in a pony tale leaving her bangs.

"Miss Bennet!" One of her father's maids rushed in "your father says you must come too the main hall now."

"I see" She nodded then turned too Siha before heading out the door too the main hall. As her and Siha walked there she heard the voice of Alois Trancy talking too everyone there and right before she walked down the stairs she saw him point too where she was and smile "Now may I introduce my Fiance', Miss Alexis Bennet."

Everyone looked towards her as she started walking down the stairs with a fake smile planted on her face as everyone clapped.

The second she reach the last step Alois walked over too her and took her hand placing a light kiss on it "Always nice too see you Lady Bennet" he smiled brightly.

"You too Master Trancy" She mirrored his smile then noticed a girl who could always brighten up her day.

She walked over too the girl with a small smile "Hey Dawn" she greeted happily.

Dawn turned around and her whole face lit up "Hey Alexis!"

"How are you?"

"I'm alright and you?"

"Same."

"So, since when have you had a Fiance?" Dawn cocked her head too the side.

"I have no clue, I heard about it a week ago" She answered.

Dawn nodded "so what do you think of him?"

Alexis had too think for a moment "well... I'm not really sure, I just met him... and I'm already moving in with him."

Dawn let out a sigh "and your dad doesn't mind?"

"Yes, he's the one who suggested it, he wants me too move out" Alexis said with a huff.

Dawn gave her friend an apoligetic smile as Alois walked up to the Two.  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met" he said facing Dawn with his hand held out to her "I'm Alois, and who might you be?"

"I'm Dawn" she said simply as she took his hand shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dawn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Alois."

"So you're one of Alexis's friends?" Alois questioned.

"Yes, I am" She nodded with a smile.

"Ya, the only person my father actually let me invite to this stupid thing" Alexis said with annoyance.

"Dawn!" a voice called the Three turned there heads too see the Earl of Phantomhive walking up to them with his butler and Alexis noticed the experession Alois gave him and his butler. It was a sly smirk a look people usually give there enimies.

"Master" Alois's butler came up behind him then whispered something in his master's ear. Alois nodded then looked at Dawn and Alexis, "well it seems someone wants to see me, so I'll see you later Alexis, and it was a pleasure too meet you Dawn" Alois waved to the Two then walked away.

Alexis and Dawn looked at Ciel who looked back at them "it's nice to see you Dawn, who might your friend be?"

"Oh, this is Alexis Bennet" Dawn said with a smile "and Alexis this is Ciel Phantomhive."

He held his hand out and Alexis shook it softly "it's a pleasure Ciel, what's your butler's name?"

Ciel glanced back at Sebastian who nodded then got in front of Ciel with a smile as he bowed "Sebastian Michealis miss Bennet."

Alexis was about to say something when Siha got in front of her. "My lady, your father would like to see you."

Alexis sighed then nodded before facing Alois and Twilight again.  
"Well, it seems I must go see him. I'll come find you two when I'm done" She offered them a small smile before bowing and then walking away.  
Once they were far enough away from the Two, Alexis turned toward Siha.  
"So, what's your reason for draging me out of there?" she questioned while crossing her arms.

Siha merely shrugged before replying. "I couldn't let my mistress be surrounded by other demons now could I?"

"...What are you talking about" Alexis questioned as she rose a brow at her maid "what demons? Because I know for a fact Twilght and Alois aren't-"

"Not them my lady, The Phantomhive and Trancy butlers..."

Alexis's eye's widened slightly "you've gotta be kidding me... so I'm about to live under the same roof as _Two_ demons?"

"Not exactly... the Trancy maid, and the Triplets are also demons" Siha included.

"Crap, what the bloody hell have I gottan my self into?" Alexis scolded herself with a sigh.

"So, are you still gonna go through with the marriage?" Siha questioned with a smile.

Alexis crossed her arms "Yes... I will..."

The smile from Sihas' lips disappeared. "My lady... are you possative about this, because demons tend to randomly make contracts with people, even if they already have a contract-"

"Siha, I'm possative..." she growled half glaring at her maid "and I'm capable of denying a demon if they try and make a contract with me."

"Demons are greedy creatures, and if they want something... or someone, then they go for it."

"So demons are no different then humans." Alexis put in with her brow risen.

"Not exact-"

"No, they are" Alexis interupted her yet again. "Humans are also greedy beings. Everything that you just said about demons are the exat same for humans... is that why humans and demons get along so well... exept for the whole soul eating thing?"

"...Indeed my lady..." Siha nodded as her smile came back to her face.

"Alright, now did my father seriously need me?" Alexis asked sending her servant a questioning look.

The demons maid shook her head "no, I just needed a reason to get you over here."

"Okay, well in that case, I'm going to look for Dawn and Alois again."

Siha nodded "is there anything you need me to do my lady?"

"Yes... keep an eye on that Trancy butler, and keep watch for the Phantomhive butler. Do you understand?"

Siha placed her hand to her heart smiling brightly "Yes, My lady."

**I hope you're liking the story so far!**

**Okay let me just explain something, okay in this, Alois, Claude, Hannah, and the Triplets are still alive and Ciel isn't a demon. Ciel's still Thriteen, but I'm making Alois Fifteen since my character's Seventeen.**

**Okay? okay!**

**Oh and just to let you know, I don't do that whole thing where authors say "I'm not putting up the next chapter until I get this many comments" because I think the readers should only comment if they want to.**


End file.
